


A Place In This World To Call My Home

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Feels, Child Neglect, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean a lost teen in search of his family he separated from 10 years agao...<br/>Castiel a runaway teen with only his big dreams ahead of him...<br/>Both boys meet and an adventure ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place In This World To Call My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I finished this!!

Dean panted through the dark cold night. Looking over his shoulder as he fathered down the road. He's been planning this escape his he first arrived there ten years ago... He hated that he left without a word to Benny or Charlie, they'll just hold him back. Plus, he didn't want to say goodbye, Dean hated goodbyes. 

A distant gas station caught his attention. He thought was a great opportunity to cash out Headmaster Crowley's master card. The AT was just outside, he slid the card and punched in the code (It took him weeks to obtain). Money slid out of the machine, Dean stuffed all but a twenty in his pocket. 

The gas station was warm on the inside, it reminded of the room he shared with Charlie and Benny back at the foster home. It tempted him to turn back, he couldn't. He's already had gone as far as cashing out Crowley's card. Either way, he's a dead man. 

"Castiel," a sly voice boomed. "You need food." 

"Lucifer, I can handle myself." A younger voice urged. 

"I'm sure you can," Lucifer crowed. "If I'm going to let you runaway, you're doing at my terms!" 

Dean peered closely. That Lucifer character was seriously terrifying. Half of his face looked like melted cheese. 

"Alright, alright." Castiel gave in. 

"You will pull over every night to rest. You will eat normal every once and a while. Most importantly, don't end up dead." Lucifer listed. "Funerals are too expensive." 

"I love you too, Lucifer." Castiel hugged the man.

"Don't forget to call me on the phone I got you." 

"I will." 

Dean picked up few sodas, chips, and jerky to seem occupied. 

"Castiel, I'm serious. Call me every damn day! Not once you get to New York." 

New York? Dean was heading to New York too! Dean needed to catch a ride with him. He'll offer all the money he has if he has to. Dean saw that Castiel was leaving, he threw the twenty at the register and left. He watched as the older guys drove off, leaving Castiel alone. 

"Excuse me?" Dean spoke up. 

"Yes?" The brightest blues eyes stared him down. 

"I know you don't know me, buy I need to get to New York too." He pulled out the money. "Here's about a hundred grand." 

"Why?" The boy barely made eye contact with the money.

"Excuse me?" 

"Why do you need to get to New York so badly, that you're offering all your money?" 

"It's my brother." Dean told him. "We've separated about ten years ago when my dad took us to Atlantic City here in New Jersey." 

"Hasn't he searched for you?" 

"Let me just tell you my father will never be nominated for father of the year award."  Dean eyes narrowed. "That's why I need to get to Sammy! I need to know he's safe." 

"Alright, I'll take you with me." He extended his hand. "I'm Castiel Novak." 

"Dean Winchester." 

"Well Dean Winchester, better get situated. It's gunna be a long few hours." 

As both teens settled in the car, Dean faced Castiel. "Why are you leaving, Cas?" 

"Bigger better things are in New York." Cas sighed happily. 

"Wow, you're a dreamer." 

"Well, isn't everybody?" Cas asked. 

"I suppose I can't argue." Dean chuckled. 

Cas pulled away from the gas station and headed in the direction of the foster home. 

"Uh, Cas? Freeway is in the other direction." 

"I can get us there faster this way." Cas promised. 

As they neared the dreadful building, Dean spotted Charlie around the front gates. 

"Dean?" She stage whispered. "You're leaving?" 

"Yes, Charlie." He nodded. "There's no more time to waste." 

"Take us too." Charlie pleaded. 

"I'll be back for you two." 

"You better!" Dean knew Charlie was trying not to cry. 

"Should I stop?" Cas asked Dean. 

"No, if I get out there's a chance I won't return." Dean admitted. 

"Hurry before Crowley notices you're gone." Charlie hissed. "Go!" 

Charlie never looked so hopeless in all the years Dean has known her, he fought the urge of running back to her. 

"She'll be alright, Dean." Cas assured him. 

"I know." 

After a few miles in, Cas pulled over. He needed some sleep, Dean could've offered to drive but no one has ever taught him. 

"Yeah, yeah." Cas rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Lucifer." 

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas said after a while. 

"Goodnight, Cas." 

The following morning was the brightest morning Dean has ever witnessed. Cassaid it was because he was actual noticing it for the first time. 

"Cas? Is it actually running away if you got permission?" Dean asked his new friend. 

"Lucifer understands me," Cas replied. "Plus, we're a big family. No one is going to notice I'm gone." 

"That's ridiculous, Cas." Dean scoffed. "Someone's gotta." 

"I'm hungry." Cas intervened, obviously wanting the change of subject. 

"It's on me." Dean declared. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cas smiled. 

 The boys settled at a small diner. Dean encouraged Cas to get more than just a burger. The other boy simply shrugged. 

"Dean? If you've been separated by your brother ten years, how do you know if he's actually in New York?" 

Dean shoved a few fries in his mouth before replying. "I stole my headmaster's laptop and searched for him. It turns out he and my dad live in uptown Manhattan." 

"You know their address?" 

"No. Before I got to it that low life Meg snitched on me." Dean chuckled. "Crowley had me scrubbing the kitchen floors all day." 

"Did it bother you? Living in a foster home?" 

"I loved it. Punishments aside, it was great. But, Sammy was always on my mind. Guilt always finds it's way in." 

"In my family it's sort of like foster homes. We are all adopted. Lucifer is the only biological son they have. Yet, they treat him badly. To all of us. My brother Gabriel ran away three years ago, and Hannah two years before that, and Michael six years before that." 

"Damn." Dean commented. 

"I know, my parents just carry on." Cas sighed. "It's only a matter of time until the adopt another and fuck up his or her life." 

"Did they ever hurt you?" 

"Yes." Cas fiddled with his fingers. "I never got any serious damage. Lucifer had it worse." 

"His skin..." Dean's voice trailed off. 

"Yeah. That what happens when someone says no to my father's crazy arranged marriages. He was planning on going farther along his chest and my mom was just watching. My brother Ezekiel, offered himself up. Dropped his dream of becoming a journalist to get married and raise a family." 

"I thought my dad was fucked up." Dean hissed. "He never loved us, he stopped when mom died. He loved gambling.. Child neglect was his specialty. It came to the point where we didn't need him anymore. When Sam wanted anything I'd go out and steal it. Whatever it was." 

"How'd you seperate?" 

"It was Sammy's fourth birthday. My dad actually wanted to celebrate it. There was a shoot out, my dad picked Sammy up and held ran to his car. I wasn't even mad, Sam was going to be safe. I tried running after him but there were too many people, I couldn't get past them. I heard the engine turn on, and my dad's black '67 Chevy Impala was speeding away." 

"That's awful, Dean." Cas gripped his hand. "You were a kid." 

"Crowley found me almost immediately. He took me in." 

Cas glanced at his phone. "We should start heading out." 

"Yeah, let's go." Dean dropped a ten on the table for their waitress. 

Cas drove over the Brooklyn Bridge, but later had to stop for gas. Dean offered to buy a fewthings for the rest of the road. 

"The search for Dean Winchester goes on." Dean froze and slowly faced the news reporter. channel. "The eighteen year old criminal was reported heading to New York by a small diner waitress a few moments ago. His foster home headmaster left this message for him."

A video of Crowley popped up. "Dean, there's nowhere you can hide from me. I'll find you, and you'll be sorry for ever leaving." 

Dean dropped everything and ran to Cas. Who shouted. "We need to go!" 

"You still want to help me?" 

"Yes! Now hurry!" Dean jumped into the car, Cas handed him his phone. "Google search that address, I'm taking you there now." 

"It's right out side of Brooklyn." Dean announced. 

"Thirty minutes tops." 

"Can't believe he's after me! Calling me a criminal! I just want to be free!" 

"You are, Dean " Cas assured him. 

"Thank you, Cas." Dean smiled fondly at the teen beside him. His heart pounded in his chest, Dean knew what was happening. He was falling for his acomplist. 

The two boys reached uptown Manhattan in no time. Cas pulled up to the address. "This is it." 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "It's too fancy and looks expensive." 

"Let's knock together." Cas held Dean's hand, Dean squeezed back. 

"Together." 

The closer he got to the door, the more sure all it became. Sammy is right behind this door and all he has to do is knock. But Dean couldn't,  what if he has a great life now. Dean is just going to mess it up. 

"You're not backing down now, Winchester." Cas rolled his eyes and knocked three times. 

The door cracked open to reveal an grouchy looking man. "Whattaya want?" 

"Wrong address." Dean turned to leave but Cas stopped him. 

"We're looking for John Winchester." Cas told him. 

"That son of a bitch isn't here." The man hissed. 

"Who are you bark at, Bobby?" A woman's voice echoed through the house. 

"A couple of confused teens." Bobby replied. "Don't worry about it, Ellen. You kids should go." Bobby started shutting the door. 

"Listen," Cas crammed his foot between the door. "I didn't come all this way from New Jersey for a door shut at my face! We're-"

"Cas, it's fine." Dean whispered. 

"No it's not!" Cas growled, not taking his off off Bobby. "This is Dean Winchester! He's looking for his younger brother that he was seperated from about ten years ago. He was planning this reunion for ten years! You're going to direct us to the Winchesters now!" 

Dean was shocked, he didn't know Cas to say he didn't expect that. But, damn! He didn't see that coming. 

"Dean?" Bobby's eyes softened in recognition. "Is that really you, boy?" 

"Yes, sir." Dean nodded. 

"C'mere," Bobby pulled him in for a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again." 

"I'm sorry, don't know who you are." Dean mumbled through the hug. 

"Come in, come in." Bobby stepped aside. "Ellen! Come!" 

A woman came in, looked at her young visitors. "Dean Winchester? Oh my god." 

"Hi," 

She hugged him and smacked a wet kiss across his face. "You look just like your mom, she was my best friend." 

"It's been great catching up but I need to find my family." 

"Sam's here." Bobby said. "He's in school now." 

"He'll be home any second now." Ellen wiped her forming tears. "Who's your friend?" 

"Just Cas." Castiel shrugged half heartedly. 

"He is the greatest person! He offered to take me to New York without even knowing me." 

"Thank you, Cas." Ellen hugged him. 

The doorbell rang, "that must be Sam and Jo right now." Bobby opened the door to reveal a few officers. 

Dean's heart dropped. "No, no no no no." 

"Can I help you officers?" Bobby asked. 

One officer looked at Dean, "He's inside." 

The officers charged at Dean, the teen tried to make a run for it. But they were too many. Dean was slammed against the nearest wall. "Dean Winchester, you are under arrest for the murder of Charlie Bradbury." 

"He didnt do anything!" Castiel shouted. He earned a shove and fell against the floor unconscious. 

"Cas!" Dean shouted. 

"What's going on here, Uncle Bobby?" A new voice asked. 

Den looked up from his spot on the floor. "Sammy! You're okay!" 

"Dean? Is that you?" Sam's eyes saddened. 

"Yes, yes!" Dean was forced to stand. "It's me." 

Dean tried to get to his brother, but the officer pulled out the taser and Dean dropped to the ground with a few lips from his lips "I.. found.. you... Sammy... we.. can.. be a ... family ...again." 

"Dean!" Was the last thing he heard before blacking out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.. IN SEQUEL "You're so Close Yet So Far." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh! You've reached the ending? How sweet!


End file.
